


Locked Doors

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [154]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they go into their room and lock the door, and whatever Dean might say later about sex hair, he doesn't get it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: None, really. Nonsexual intimacy, Dean doesn't get it but he doesn't have to.

Dean makes assumptions when they go into their room and lock the door. They both know he does. There’s the little hints the next morning, the eyebrow waggling, all of it. 

Dean assumes a lot of things.

In reality, they like to come back to the Bunker after a long day and go to their room, lock the door with an audible click, and strip off their clothes down to their underwear. Then they’ll crawl into bed, pull the blanket over them, and cuddle up together.

Dean would expect this to progress to a different level, but it never does. They touch and they hold, but it never grows sexual. The desire isn’t to turn on or to tease. It’s merely to hold.

_I’ve got you. We’re safe and here and it’s okay. We’re here together, always. Still._

Cas buries his face in Sam’s hair and Sam holds Cas around the waist. They feel each other’s hearts beat and listen to their breaths intermingle through the room. Other than that, it’s silent, a simple space set aside for them to just be.

These touches carry over into all sorts of other places, chaste kisses as they pass in the halls, hands held in diners, legs brushing on the couch, soft hands trailing over skin in reassuring presence. And it means a lot to them both, just the small ways they know the other is there, still, always.

But sometimes they need more, the complete touch, the locked door and the space just for them, for them to fill and hold each other in, feel each other and know they’re all okay. Cas kisses Sam’s scalp. Sam presses his nose into the scent lingering on Cas’ skin, his arms tightening around him.

Eventually Sam’ll fall asleep like that. Usually they don’t sleep so close together, because Sam runs hot and sleeping with another person so close is too much heat, and Cas doesn’t sleep at all and often gets up in the night to find a way to entertain himself. But these nights are different. They don’t let go, and Cas stays, and Sam sleep the entire night like that.

If he wakes, the touches soothe him back to sleep, although Cas always prefers the nights where he manages to get Sam to sleep through the night, relaxed and reassured and comfortable in their bed and in his arms.

In the morning, they’ll smile at each other and kiss gently and reassuringly before finding clothes good enough to wander out into the Bunker in. One of them will unlock the door, and then they’ll wander out, hand in hand.

Dean always catches up to them in the kitchen, eyebrows wraggling and instantly referring to them as “sex hair.” They’ll just smile blandly and keep holding hands while Sam eats with his free hand, not denying what Dean’s saying but not really paying attention to it either.

He doesn’t have to get it. This is just for the two of them.


End file.
